From Those Eyes to a Wedding Ring
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Mata gelap itulah yang pertama menjeratnya. Lalu, waktu bergulir dan masa depannya pun ditentukan oleh sebuah logam putih yang kini melingkari jari manisnya. / SasuSaku. SomeoneXSaku. AU/ For V3Yagami's birthday and engagement celebration. :*


Semua berawal dari kedatanganku ke festival sekolah almamater. Ino yang memaksaku—padahal pertamanya aku tidak mau datang. Terlalu banyak kenangan di sekolah ini, khususnya di masa SMA.

Kenangan manis dan pahit.

Di tiap lorongnya aku tidak bisa tidak membayangkan tiap-tiap kejadian yang pernah terjadi. Saat-saat kami bercanda tawa satu dengan lainnya, saat kami memutuskan untuk bolos dari pelajaran hingga dikejar guru pengawas (aku jarang melakukannya, ngomong-ngomong), hingga … saat-saat ketika aku hanya terdiam di tepian jendela, berdiri berdampingan denganmu, sebelum akhirnya kita memutuskan untuk beranjak ke atap sekolah—tempat favoritmu untuk tidur.

"Ramai sekali, ya! Memang, sih, sekolah kita selalu tidak tanggung-tanggung kalau bikin festival."

Celotehan Ino di tengah kegiatannya menikmati permen gulali yang senada dengan warna rambutku hanya bisa kutanggapi dengan senyum kecil. Aku menikmati—mungkin tepatnya, setengah menikmati.

"Cuaca cerah," tuturku perlahan sambil berdiri di tepian jendela. Senyumku otomatis mengembang. Entah sejak kapan, langit biru dan awan putih juga menjadi favoritku.

"Apa?"

Aku menggeleng hingga Ino mengerutkan alis. Sejenak kemudian, gadis itu berlari menghampiri sosok yang sama-sama kami kenal dahulu.

"_Kyaaa_, Kakashi-_sensei_!" teriak Ino. _Well_, Kakashi-_sensei_ memang selalu menjadi favorit banyak murid wanita—tidak terkecuali Ino. Lihat, betapa riangnya Ino begitu melihat guru idola tersebut menanggapinya.

Aku hanya menggumamkan, 'Dasar', secara perlahan sebelum perhatianku kembali ke arah jalan masuk sekolah. Seketika, aku merasa tidak menyesal datang ke sekolah almamaterku ini untuk sekadar mendatangi festival.

Karena di sinilah, saat inilah, untuk pertama kalinya … pandangan mata kami bertemu.

Pandangan mata gelapnya yang kontras dengan cerahnya cuaca, tidak akan pernah bisa kulupakan semenjak detik ini.

* * *

**FROM THOSE EYES TO A WEDDING RING**

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own**_** Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**I'll never gain any commercial advantages by making this fanfic. **_

_**Fanfic is just for fun, right? ;)**_

* * *

_**I dedicate this fict to my lovely mommy; **_V3Yagami_**; who's celebrating her birthday on 14**__**th**__** of May and who will also have her engagement party the day after. **_

_**Happy birthday and congratulation for your engagement, Mommy**_**! :***

* * *

"Apa yang sedang kaupikirkan, Sakura?"

Aku menengadah, melihat sosok berambut hitam gelap itu memandangku dengan tatapan … oke, menurutku itu adalah tatapan cinta. Orang lain tidak akan mengerti, mereka yang melihat hanya akan menganggap ekspresinya sebagai ekspresi dingin atau datar. Tapi aku tidak. Aku tahu pasti.

Uchiha Sasuke mencintaiku.

"Tidak," jawabku sambil menggeleng dan tersenyum kecil. Aku kemudian menarik selimut dan merapatkan tubuhku ke dekatnya. "Hanya sedikit mengenang masa lalu."

"Masa lalu?" Aku tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Sasuke karena saat ini aku tengah menyamankan diriku di dadanya yang bidang. Namun, dari nada suaranya, bisa kutangkap rasa ingin tahu.

"Saat-saat pertemuan pertama kita, perkenalan kita. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau kau ternyata kakak kelas yang beda empat tahun dari angkatanku."

Satu dengusan kecil—tawa tertahan. "Sebentar … maksudmu, kau sedang mengenang saat-saat pertama kali kau tergila-gila padaku sampai kau mengejarku terus-terusan, begitu?"

Aku merengut. Kucubit perlahan tangannya. Ia mengerang sebentar sebelum ia menggunakan tangannya yang lain untuk menghentikan aksiku.

"Memangnya siapa, ya, yang pertama kali mencari tahu soal nomor telepon dan alamat _e-mail_-ku?" sindirku balik.

"Yah, bukankah kau juga melakukan hal yang sama?"

Dia ini ….

Aku menengadah hingga sekali lagi aku bisa melihat mata hitamnya. Mata gelap yang dingin itu … ah! Kenapa lagi-lagi aku harus terikat dengan orang dingin begini? … Tapi … orang dingin seperti dia, saat mencintai seseorang, pancaran matanya akan menunjukkan hal demikian secara jelas. Itu yang membuatku yakin … kalau dia memang mencintaiku.

Saat aku tengah tenggelam dalam pikiranku, mendadak saja ia mencuri kesempatan dan menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibirku. Lembut.

Tidak, tidak ada bau rokok. Berbeda denganmu. Ya, dia tidak merokok. Katanya, merokok itu hanya pelampiasan stress bagi orang-orang bodoh. Tapi, hei! Kau tidak bodoh dan kau merokok, 'kan?

"Mengembangkan hobi baru, Sakura?" tanyanya sambil melingkarkan tangan di leherku. Ia kemudian mengecup pelipisku.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Melamun."

"Oh, ya …." Aku terkikik. "Wanita yang mau menikah, pasti banyak pikiran, Sasuke-_kun_. Tinggal tiga bulan lagi …." Aku mendadak menghela napas.

Betul, sebentar lagi aku akan mengganti nama keluargaku menjadi Uchiha. Banyak, banyak tekanan dari berbagai pihak—membuatku begitu menikmati saat-saat santai bersama Sasuke seperti ini. Seolah, begitu kami berpisah nanti, begitu kami keluar dari kamar ini, aku akan kembali dilanda stress dan frustrasi untuk mempersiapkan hal-hal seputar pernikahan.

Waktu bersama denganmu dulu, mungkin aku juga akan seperti saat ini. Aku akan meringkuk dalam pelukanmu, mengeluhkan hal-hal seputar per—heei!

Aku … kenapa aku jadi terus membandingkannya denganmu, ya? Tapi sungguh, aku memikirkanmu bukan dengan maksud untuk mengkhianati calon suamiku. Ini hanya pemikiran yang entah mengapa mendadak muncul. Dan … lihatlah. Aku bisa tersenyum, 'kan, saat memikirkanmu? Bukan lagi air mata yang kutumpahkan.

Bagaimanapun … saat ini aku benar-benar tengah jatuh cinta pada seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Kau … kau adalah bagian dari masa laluku. Kalian mirip, sungguh, tapi kalian berbeda.

Mendadak, Sasuke menyentuh tangan kananku, mengangkatnya perlahan seolah tanganku adalah benda rapuh yang mudah pecah. Ia kemudian mengelus benda berwarna keperakan yang melingkari jari manisku—cincin emas putih yang ia gunakan untuk mengikatku.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kaukhawatirkan."

Aku memejamkan mata—membiarkan suaranya menghipnotisku. Suara itu seolah mengangkat segala bebanku dan menempatkanku dalam posisi ternyaman.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku bersamamu."

Kata-kata yang menenangkan.

"Kita akan hadapi segalanya bersama."

Aku tersenyum.

Aku bahagia.

Sangat bahagia.

Mungkin ….

Mungkin ini jalan yang kauberikan untukku, hadiah darimu. Benar. Mataku tidak salah, 'kan? Aku bisa melihatmu di sana—di depan sebuah pintu. Aku melihatmu tersenyum lebar hingga matamu yang sipit itu semakin terlihat sipit. Tidak ada rokok di tanganmu, tapi kau tetap terlihat tenang.

Kau tersenyum, kau merasa lega … untuk jari manis yang sudah diikat logam putih ini.

Lalu … kau pun menghilang di balik pintu.

Begitu aku membuka mataku, hanya Sasuke-lah satu-satunya yang bisa kulihat. Hanya Sasuke dan Sasuke seorang.

Sosokmu kini hanyalah secarik kenangan yang berharga, tapi masa depanku di sini—bersama Sasuke.

Aku tersenyum makin lebar.

Uchiha Sasuke mencintaiku.

Dan aku ….

"_Aishiteru ne_, Sasuke-_kun_."

.

.

.

Di dalam kamarnya, seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat baru saja membaca sebuah _e-mail_ yang masuk. Ia mengerutkan kening. Sahabatnya baru saja menceritakan mengenai pemikiran-pemikiran yang mendadak melandanya menjelang hari pernikahan.

"Si jidat lebar ini …." Yamanaka Ino tersenyum geli. "Masih saja kepikiran soal dia, ya?"

Dengan tangkas, Ino mengetikkan sederet pesan balasan.

"Yah … asal ini jadi yang terakhir. Kau tidak boleh lagi terlalu memikirkannya, Sakura."

Ia pun mengirim _mail_ balasan tersebut.

"Nah, lepaskan dia."

_To_: Sakura-_dekorin_

_From_: Ino-_buta_

Ya, Sakura. Kau sendiri tahu. Meskipun Sasuke mirip dengan Shikamaru, mereka bukan orang yang sama. Sama sekali berbeda. Sekarang, berbahagialah dengan Sasuke dan biarkan Shikamaru tidur tenang di alam sana. _Ok_?

.

.

.

***THE END***

* * *

Wkwkwkwkwk! Bisa aku selesaiin juga ternyata. Maaf kalau terlalu singkat dan nggak begitu berasa _fluff_, ya? Tapi semoga fanfict ini tetap bisa menghibur.

Sekali lagi:

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY, _**V3YAGAMI**_! AND CONGRATULATION FOR YOUR ENGAGEMENT! BEST WISHES FOR YOUUU~  
_

_With love,_

_Your daughter~_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie.


End file.
